


Someone has to help

by Little_Red_Hoodie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Feels, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Hoodie
Summary: When his brother ran into the burning science center, Hiro's heart sank.When the science center exploded, Hiro's heart shattered.When an empty casket was lowered into the ground of his brother's grave, Hiro's heart bled.When his brother's creation said: "Tadashi is here", Hiro's heart mourned.But when Hiro saw Tadashi standing in front of him, alive and nearly a year after his funeral, his heart stopped.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Someone has to help

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters included in this story, this is purely for entertainment. 
> 
> I try to be as canon-compliant as possible to the movie and possibly the series. That being said, I do hope you will enjoy my first crack at a Big Hero 6 fanfiction.
> 
> Anyway, I suck at these so,  
> Have fun!
> 
> PS: I know the first chapter is like, really short but i wanted to get it out anyway. I promise to work on it ASAP

_"I have to go here."_

_With a knowing smirk Tadashi turned back to look at his younger brother._

_"If I don't get into this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind.”, Hiro frantically brushed his hand through his hair, pacing along the pavement outside of the science labs at SFIT. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at his brother with the look of determination Tadashi had been longing to see again ever since Hiro had graduated High School._

_**"How do I get in?"** _

That question rang in Hiro's mind as his heart sank watching Tadashi run into the science center. It's the reason why they were even there that night, the reason why Tadashi was running after his professor into a burning building, because _"Someone has to help!"._ Everything had been going so well, Hiro, albeit a bumpy start, had aced the presentation of his microbots. So much so that _the_ Robert Callaghan, renown robotics pioneer, had not only expressed his admiration but had excepted Hiro into the nerd school he had been preparing to get into for months. It had all been going fantastically, so how had it come to this?

These were the things swirling in Hiro's mind. He had just a couple seconds to snap out of his shock-induced trance and pick up Tadashi's hat which had fallen off, before the building in front of him exploded, throwing him back and knocking him onto the ground.

Groaning, Hiro opened his eyes, blinking at the dust and the heat before rolling onto his back to look at the center. The building was engulfed in fire, flames climbing up through the now glass-less windows, circling the pillars in front of the entrance.

Watching the flames devour the same building he had just watched Tadashi disappear in, Hiro couldn't do anything other than scream his brother's name.

"Tadashi!", his voice cracked, and his breathing was labored. "Tadashi!", he called again. But there was no answer. Hiro could only hear the sound of the fire raging on in front of him and feel the heat coming off of it on his face. He didn’t know how long he was staring at the flames but he snapped out of it when there was a second explosion.

His heart shattered. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Someone has to help_ , Tadashi told himself as he ran through the doors of SFIT’s science center. It was a motto for him, one that he had picked up from his dad before his death.

_“Someone has to help,”,_ his dad would say, “ _and if that someone isn’t you, who else would it be_?”. When he was younger, Tadashi never really understood the second part. Surely there would be other people to help when Tadashi wouldn’t, right? After all, Tadashi was just a kid and there were situations where he just couldn’t help, no matter how much he, or his father, wanted him to.

But as Tadashi got older, he realized that there’s always a way to help and ever since Hiro and he lost their parents, Tadashi had sworn to honor their dad by always helping, no matter what.

At first, his help mainly consisted of smaller things that he did just because he could, like helping old Mrs Hayes cross the street every morning on his way to school. Then his help became more of a necessity, like when he helped out Aunt Cass in the Lucky Cat Café when it got busy.

And by the time Tadashi made it into college, he had made helping others his purpose. Whenever they had to come up with their own projects at school, Tadashi’s designs always had the goal of helping someone.

Thus, over the years, Tadashi had created a device that would help blind people navigate the internet easier, a robot to help elderly or weak people carry heavy bags full of groceries on the way home, an app meant to help people stay safe when out alone, and many more.

But the thing that Tadashi was the proudest of, the thing that he had worked on his entire sophomore year, was Baymax, the personal healthcare companion Tadashi had built for the sole purpose of helping people.

Helping people was Tadashi’s motto, it was always on his mind, it was ingrained into his everyday life, it was his drive forward, and his way to cope with loss. So, it was without hesitation that he ran into the burning building. Professor Callaghan, his mentor, the man he looked up to, the man he admired, was still in there and _if he wasn’t the one to help, then who else would it be?_

As soon as Tadashi made it through the entrance, he made a beeline for the fire extinguisher he knew he would find right at the end of the hall leading to the main exhibition space. Of course, he was aware that the measly can wouldn’t be able to do much against the flames that were already climbing up the walls and filling the building with smoke, but if it could make Tadashi’s life just a little easier, he’d take it.

Just as he got past the reception area and through the door leading to the hall, there was an explosion behind him. Tadashi fell to his knees with a shocked and pained yell. Looking behind him and past the door that was now splintered and merely swinging on the top hinge, he could see that the huge AC unit placed at the front of the building to counter the. San Fransokyo heat had burst, destroying the windows.

He gave himself a moment or two to realise and freak out about how close he had been to getting at least severely injured, before regaining focus for his task at hand. With a racing heart he gathered himself off the ground and, pulling the collar of his shirt over his nose in an attempt to filter the smoke, Tadashi sprinted along the corridor to the extinguisher. Ripping the device from its place on the wall, he made his way into the exhibition hall.

“Professor Callaghan!”, he yelled, squinting through the smoke, “Professor Callaghan, can you hear me? Where are you?”

Coughing he stumbled around a movable blind meant to separate one exhibition from another, spraying the extinguisher’s white foam as he went.

He was just about to call out for his professor again when he saw him. Callaghan was facing away from Tadashi, standing amidst the garbage cans him and his friends had used to transport Hiro’s microbots, while putting the neurotransmitter on his head. The relief of having found his teacher alive and seemingly uninjured had a second to manifest itself before being replaced by confusion.

Hesitant, Tadashi called out: “Professor? What-“, he cut himself off as Callaghan’s head snapped towards him in surprise.

“Tadashi, you shouldn’t be here!”

“Neither should you! What in the world are you doing? We have to get-“, Tadashi was interrupted by the sound off another, bigger explosion. The last thing he registered was Callaghan reaching out his hand as if to grab him and the heat on his body as the flames closed in on him before everything went dark.


End file.
